The International Ghost
by Derek317
Summary: This is a story that i created for an english class, that is based off of real life experiences that occured to me. it is about a teen that has an encounter with a ghost that came with a truck that his father bought for him.


I do believe in the supernatural. That includes everything from ghosts to aliens and all in between. I have been a firm believer in this for about two years now. I am eighteen years old right now. I was about sixteen when all the supernatural occurrences started to happen to me. My dad and I bought this truck from a guy that lives about 50 miles south of us. We hauled it back in from the guy's house and we started to work on it. My dad and I got it to run and we did all we could do in a short time span. Anyway here is the story. I was walking in from playing outside with a friend on mine, when my dad stopped me and told me to come over to the computer. He showed me a picture and told me that he was interested. So my dad and me discussed whether or not if we should buy that truck or not. The truck is a 1937 International C- 30 1 ½ ton flat bed truck. I told him that I would be especially interested in purchasing this truck. It would give my dad and me something to work on together. So we decided that we would go and take a look at the truck on the following Saturday. Saturday rolled around and we went down to the guy's house. We inspected the truck thoroughly. The truck passed my inspection the minute I saw it! I fell in love with that truck when I first saw the cab of it. The man said that there was a few things that we needed to fix on the truck in order to get it running like get a new battery and some other small things. My dad decided that we should buy it and asked the guy if he would hold it for one hundred dollars. The guy said no, that he wanted cash, all thirteen hundred dollars of it. My dad said that there was no way he could get the money until that Monday. The guy finally said that he would only take all the cash and that if the truck was here on Monday that he would be more than happy to sell it to us, only if we had the cash. So we drove back home. That Monday my dad drove down there and paid the guy in cash. He came back and got one of our friends, who is the president of the Historical Society in our small town of Greenville, Missouri. They took a truck and trailer down to the guy's house where the truck was and loaded up the truck. They got it to our house safely. During this time I was at a football game routing on our team (We ended up losing the game). Each day my dad and me would do a little bit of work on the truck. We would run back and fourth between the chores that we had to do. My dad originally thought that after we got the truck fixed we could use it around the farm to haul feed to the cattle and transport things to places. He also thought that the truck would be a perfect vehicle for me to learn driving in. I thought that it would be great to use around the farm. I never thought anything like what happened would happen! We got it fixed up and ready to drive just in time to enter it in our local parade. My dad tricked me by giving me "lessons" on how to drive a truck. I thought that he was going to drive it in the parade to show off the truck, but instead when we got the truck up to the parade spot he told me that he had some other stuff to do downtown and that he would see me later. I was wow! He is actually letting me drive this truck by myself! I was so excited! After the parade we drove it home and parked it and got ready to go out for dinner. It was my dad, his girlfriend, her daughter, and I. We were backing up out of the drive and my dad saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a man. The man was dressed in a pair of old, dirty overalls, and had on a flannel shirt and a large black hat. He went for a double take of the figure, but the figure was gone. He turned around and asked us if we saw that guy that was leaning on the wood saw horses. We all said no. We came back from dinner and I was walking through the kitchen and I turned to look outside, and right as I did a man walked past the window resembling the man my dad described earlier that evening. I was so freaked out. I walked outside to investigate what I had seen. I never found a guy outside. So the next day I told my dad what I had saw. He said that he believed that it was the same person. A thought ran through my mind at that moment: someone is stalking us. When we confronted my dad's girlfriend about my experience with the unknown man outside, she said that she had a dream last night about a guy that was driving that International truck that looked exactly like the man that my dad and me saw. My dad told me to go out and do my chores before it gets to late in the morning. He also told me to take the truck. I got the truck and I went to the barn to load up the truck with the feed. As I was loading the truck I looked through the back window of the truck and noticed a man sitting in my passenger seat. I turned and looked away as if nothing was there. I looked again and the figure was gone. This freaked me out even more. I was throwing feed on the truck as fast as I could. I got done loading the truck, and took off to the field where all the cows were. I finished unloading the truck and feeding the cattle when I stopped to eat lunch. I opened up my blue cooler and pulled out a turkey and American cheese sandwich and an ice cold Dr. Pepper. I started to eat my sandwich and I just so happened to look up into the field of the back property. I saw a man walking toward me. By this time I thought I was just hallucinating and that it wasn't real. But as it got closer I noticed all the same characteristics that I notice on the man that walked past the window last night. I rushed everything back into the cooler and ran as quick as I could to the truck. I got it started and as I started to move it, it died on me. I was so frightened that I was shaking real bad. I looked over to my right and saw the guy sitting next to me in the passenger seat. This freaked me out. I could see right through him, practically, while seeing the detail of the shirt and clothes that he had on. It was really scary! I froze right there in my seat. "Don't be afraid of me, son. I am not here to hurt ya! I just wanted to tell you a little bit about me." The man said. I was still frozen in the same spot I was when I realized what I was seeing and hearing. I was seeing a ghost, and it was talking directly to me. " See I am the original owner of this fine piece of machinery that you're driving here. I bought it right off the line in '37. I was so proud of my truck!" he said. I mustered up, somehow, the courage to ask him why he was here. "I am here because I want to look out not only for my truck, but for you." He said in response. "So you are here to protect me?" I said a little confused and frightened. He told me yes, and that he was always there watching over me and my father work on the truck, trying to get it to run. I finally fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone. I drove back to the house and came back in. My dad asked me where I have been all this time. I was going to tell him about my encounter, but I decided not to. So I told him that I fell asleep out there. He told me to go up stairs and do my homework. I went back out in the truck later that evening to finish my chores, when the guy appeared again. This time I wasn't as scared and I was ready to ask some questions. I asked him what his name was. He responded by saying " My son, my name is important in the very least! I will tell you that I am the first owner of this truck and I love it dearly. So please take care of it for me! That is all I am here for." As he said this he faded into thin air! I was starting to tremble when my dad came out with the Chevy to help me with the feed. I went home and did some research on ghosts. I found out that most people who have had personal encounters with ghosts usually say that they are mostly transparent, or another words, that you can see right through them. This made my mind clearer than what it was about what I saw out there. I read later down the page that a ghost may be something from the past that he owned, worked, or died by. This made me decide officially that it was a ghost. The International ghost! 


End file.
